


Вдвоём

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Вдвоём

Легко говорить, что они похожи, что жизнь уравняла их, безработную танцовщицу и безработного наёмника. Уравняла после того, как забросила в одно и то же дерьмо.  
Доаллин смотрит, как Йарна – сейчас такая стройная и без макияжа – баюкает сына, и думает, что это и вправду была честная сделка.  
Понимание за понимание. Они и впрямь похожи, чужаки в чужой земле, она словно создана для этой планеты, он без помощи не проживёт здесь и суток. Дышать, кстати, до сих пор больно, но на это он не обращает внимания.  
Защита за откровенность. Она видела его и не отвернулась. Он увидел в ней живую душу и не прошёл мимо. Но больше всего она удивилась тому, что он тогда назвал её по имени.  
Сражение за сражение. Анцат за крайт-дракона. Или это не в счёт. В коридорах дворца-монастыря он защищал обоих. В пустыне они рисковали оба, он не справился бы один, она при всём своём упрямстве одна не добралась бы до города. Хотя как знать – сейчас он уже не усомнился бы, скажи она снова, что пойдёт пешком до самого Мос-Эйсли.  
Малышка Люка засыпает, уронив голову ему на плечо, и он думает, что в долгу останется вечно. За то, что Йарна готова была выкупить его шанс на жизнь – шансом кого-то из своих детей, ему не расплатиться никогда.  
Но он попытается.  
Впереди ещё много лет.


End file.
